septiplier cats
by crazyfacedcat
Summary: what is markiplier and jacksepticeye were cats?
1. mouse

the sound of cat food being poured into a bowl echoed thru the house, jack's ears perked up the second he heard the sound.

jack jumped out of the soft tan bed he had been laying in, he walked over to the food bowls and sniffed them for a second before he looked over at mewk (mark) who was making his way over to the bowls as well.

mewk was tired and trying to sleep but he couldn't pass up food.

jack started eating from the green bowl that had his name on it and mewk ate from the red bowl that had his name on it.

the house was very quit, well besides the loud sound of cats chewing on food. after they ate they're food mewk went back to the fluffy pink bed he had been sleeping in before. when jack noticed mewk walking away he followed him, making little mews as he did so of course.

mewk usually liked hanging out with jack, but mewk just wanted to get some sleep right now.

when he got back to the pink fluffy cat bed he stood in it, spun around a few times then laid down with his chin resting on his smol black paws, with that he closed his eye. just as mewk was about to fall a sleep he felt the bed move slightly. mewk opened one eye to see a gray cat with a green tuft of fur on his head stepping into the bed. mewk raised his head and narrowed his eyes at jack, jack froze with just one paw in the bed, jack slowly moved his other front leg in the bed as well. mewk's ears slowly went down and he started to growl a little, mewk didn't want to cuddle he just wanted to sleep. despite mewk growling, jack still got in the bed and laid on top of mewk, it wasn't very comfortable for either of them but they tried to fall asleep.

all of this could have been avoided if jack just let mewk sleep by himself this one time, but jack was determined to sleep with mewk.

after a hour or so of uncomfortable sleeping mewk was awoken by jack getting out of the small bed. mewk yawned and stretched out his front legs before sitting up, he looked at jack who seemed really happy that mewk was finally awake. jack jumped a little and meowed happily, mewk replied with a small mew.

jack walked closer and nuzzled his face against mewk's soft black fur, in return mewk licked the green fur on top of jack's head. jack started to purr a little, then they both froze. mewk and jack heard a sound, almost like a squeak, they looked over at the floor only to see, a mouse just sitting there like it owned the place. who does that mouse think he is? just sitting in the middle of the room, thinking there won't be any consequences for his actions.

jack looked at mewk and meowed oh so soft and quietly, letting mewk know he would be the one to catch the mouse. mewk nodded hesitantly.

jack inched a bit closer to the mouse making sure not to make any noise, when he was close enough he lowered his head down to his front paws and got ready to pounce. mewk watched as he leaped to the mouse, his paws landing right on the mouse as his sharp claws pierced it. jack picked the mouse up in his mouth and carried it over to mewk.

they shared the mouse together.

THE END!

a/n: if enough people want a 2nd chapter maybe i'll write one idk.


	2. outside

jack hopped around the house playing with toy mice and bells, when he notice something out of the ordinary. something was different about the front door, it almost looked like there was a smaller door on the door. jack slowly approached the door to investigate, mewk saw jack going over to the door so he followed him.

when jack was close enough he sniffed the smaller door, it didn't smell weird or anything, so he raised his paw and kinda poked it. it swung away from jack then back at him. jack took a step back. the small door was weird, when it swung he could see what looked like the outside.

mewk walked closer to get a better look at this thing for himself. jack stepped back a bit more to let mewk look at the small door, mewk sniffed it, then decided to just yolo it.

mewk jumped thru the small door and into the outside world! jack was shocked by this, but of course he followed mewk. jack jumped thru the small door too, he landed on the porch of the house with mewk. before jack could even get a grip on what was happening mewk ran off the porch and into the grass.

jack meowed at him as his black fur disappeared into the green grass, it was just tall enough for mewk to hide in it unseen. jack wanted to follow mewk but he was kinda scared, he had never been outside before. speaking of which why wasn't mewk scared of getting hurt out here? why did it seem like he knew what this all was? why would he just jump thru the door like that? jack just shrug it off as mewk being adventurous and stuff, but jack still did worry that mewk might get hurt.

jack went down the steps of the porch till the grass was right in front of his smol gray paws. he slowly stepped into the grass and walked thru it looking for mewk, after searching for a bit jack found him rolling around. jack meowed at mewk, catching his attention. mewk froze then got up from the ground.

mewk smiled at jack, jack smiled back, before mewk pounced on him!

jack and mewk rolled around together in the grass for a while till they heard the house door open and they're names be called. they looked at the house, then up at the sky, it was getting late.

they ran inside and were happy to see they're bowls full of cat food. they ate then got on the couch. jack laid down and mewk did the same. mewk rapped his black tail around jack and jack rested his head against mewk. they both purred as they fell asleep~.

THE END

a/n: sorry this was so short..but i hope you enjoyed~ if i get a good idea for a 3rd chapter i'll make one but that might be a while.


End file.
